


Ace

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [532]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asexual Misha, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I perhaps have a prompt for asexual awareness week with J2M (as in romantically, I have no idea what the ship name is...) with asexual Misha who isn't fully comfortable with the sexual stuff but doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to let the others down, but J2 both kinda sense it, but aren't sure what's wrong, but Jared introduces the term asexual to Misha, and it fits. I suppose an extremely fluffy ending with cuddles would be nice (emphasis on size difference! Heh) thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Misha did enjoy being in the company of Jared and Jensen, he just didn’t find the idea of having  _sex_ with them appealing, but he wasn’t really sure what was up, and he was worried that Jared and Jensen would be disappointed that he didn’t like that.

The two have never forced him into anything Misha didn’t want, and they hadn’t forced him into sex when Jensen and Jared were intimate with each other, though Misha hadn’t explained why yet.

Though the cuddles with Jared and Jensen was enjoyable, and even spooning with them was pretty nice, he was afraid that Jared and Jensen wouldn’t want to be with him anymore if he didn’t get intimate with either of them.

_

“Misha’s been acting strange lately.” Jensen mused one night after he and Jared had fucked each other silly in bed. “Do you have any idea what’s up with him?”

“I’ve seen that too.” Jared said. “I don’t know…maybe he just doesn’t like sex?”

“You think so?” Jensen asked.

“He hasn’t been with us. Not even once when we’ve gone to bed and screwed.” Jared shrugged. “I mean, if that’s what Misha wants, that’s what he wants. We should respect that. But we should get to the bottom of this first.”

“Agreed.” Jensen nodded.

_

The next morning, Jared and Jensen confronted Misha after breakfast.

“Misha?” Jared asked, as Jensen sat Misha down at the table. Misha looked from Jensen to Jared, shifting nervously, and Jensen gave a soothing touch to Misha’s back.

“Yeah?”

“Have you heard of the term ‘asexual’?” Jared asked.

Misha paused, this conversation taking a different turn suddenly.

“I have a little…why?”

“Me and Jensen were talking, and we think that’s what your sexual orientation might be.”

“Or lack thereof.” Jensen said.

“Right. A person who is asexual doesn’t have the desire to have sexual relations with anyone. Doesn’t mean they can’t have them, but most don’t. And they still can have romantic relationships, like you, me, and Jensen have. They just don’t get involved with the sexual part.”

“I…I feel that way. I enjoy being with both of you. But…I don’t want to have sex. You-you don’t mind that, right?”

“No. We don’t. It’s OK.” Jensen said. “We’re still gonna love you for you.”

“And we will never try to pressure you in having sex with us.” Jared added. “We want to make sure that you are comfortable. You and your feelings are just as important as anything else in this relationship, and we want to make sure we respect that.”

Misha smiled and nodded, making the other two grin.

“You wanna curl up on the couch and watch something?” Jensen offered.

“I’d like that a lot.” Misha nodded.

The three moved into the den, with Misha mushed in the middle of his two gigantic boyfriends, having them curl up next to him, cuddling and sharing their warmth, and Misha smiled brighter as he turned on the TV.

“You two are fucking huge. I feel like a midget between the two of you.”

“Good. Midget sandwich.” Jared grinned. “You don’t mind this, right?”

“I like it, and would enjoy if you kept doing it.” Misha said.

“Great!” Jensen said, squishing Misha in between the two of them, and making Misha groan.

“Dick.”

“Ehh.” Jensen shrugged, but he lightened up, giving Misha room.

“You two are ridiculous. Over-sized, and ridiculous.” Misha scoffed, rolling his eyes, but there was amusement in his voice.

“Yeah but we’re your over-sized, ridiculous boyfriends.” Jared grinned.

“Yeah.” Misha nodded. “Now I thought we were gonna watch some TV.”

“Right, right.” Jensen grinned, and Misha flipped to a movie that the three all enjoyed.


End file.
